the Secrete war
by Hermes96
Summary: Do you really think that Minerva would really stand ideal as muggle borns were persecuted? did you think whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the run that the order just stopped. Dumbledore had many ideas of what would happen when Voldemort rose 2 power, this is about Kyle a Hit wizard that spent his time secretly helping muggle borns , he's the reason you've not got your letter.
1. Chapter 1

the Battle had ended, the scars of the nights fighting were gouged deep into the ancient strong hold. bodies of slain monsters and death eaters were strewn across the floor. Kyle walked through the fortress he wand ready. his arm had been bandaged by a healer a few minutes earlier and the skele-gro was kicking in. he flexed his fingers of his wand arm and winced. he turned a corner and felt cold fall over him. his mind filled with the muffled shouts of his farther and the swish of a belt through the air. Kyle felt phantom pains explode inside of him. he looked ahead the long cloak, the stench of rotten flesh and the rattling sound he knew all to well. he pointed his wand and summoned the happy thoughts. images of a parade people dressed in bright colours and yells of delight filled his head. a light barrier flew from his wand he walked forward and it pushed the Dementor back.

he forced the Dementor into a cell that it had once guarded and with a flick of his wrist the old wooden door slammed shut locking the creature away. it felt good to get his revenge.

Kyle had been arrested early on just a few hours after Pius Thickness had ascended to power he had be caught warning muggle borns and their families about the new regime. He had just made it to the Creevey's and thrown up a few basic enchantments of concealment when half a dozen People had Apparated infant of him. He quickly used what little time he had to destroy the list that Kingsley had given him before he has 6 wands pointed at his chest.

As he looked at them each in turn he realised that only 2 of them where actual Death Eaters. He recognised Yaxley his time in Akaban had hollowed his cheeks slightly and turned his once golden hair to a dull blonde colour, beside him stood Travers who was smiling. beside them stood 3 men that Kyle recognised from the ministry of magic and a woman she stood out among them as she was wearing bright Pink. She was short and had the face of a toad. her mousey brown hair had a lurid pink bow attached and she held a short stubby wand in her hand pointed directly at him. He slipped his wand into the waist band of his trousers and used his left hand to pull a decoy wand out the holster under his cloak.

'And what are you doing here?' Dolores Umbridge asked staring at him with her beady little eyes.

Kyle searched his head for an answer but before he could think a a feeling washed over him, all thoughts left his head and a voice spoke inside his head, he hardly herd what it said but words left his mouth.

"I was sent here by Alastor Gumboil". A look of shock flicked across the faces of one of the ministry wizards that Kyle recognised as Albert Runcorn.

"i wasn't aware that the minister had orthrised the use of a Hit wizard in this case, i was under the assumption that all Hit wizards were on the Potter case."

Once again Kyle felt the feeling of emptiness an lightheadedness wash over him as his mouth opened again.

"All i know is that i was ordered hear as back up as the oldest is a know friend and associate of Harry Potters, he is also a know member of the rebel group one know as Dumbledore's Army."

One of the men spat on the floor and muttered.

"How powerful can one Mudblood be?"

"Very powerful Dawlish, have you not been told about the Granger girl yet? Well enough chit chat let get to work."

With that she stepped back and all the wizards turned on their heels and pointed there wands at the Creevey house and started blasting it with curses, the evening sky was lit up as jets of gold, scarlet, green, violet and blue flew at the house the first shots did no visible damage they just hit the invisible shields and dissipated.

After a few minutes the shield began to glow and cracks appeared with a flick of her wand Umbridge watched as the shield flaked away. She waved her hand and Kyle watched as the jets of lights stopped. they walked forward cautiously glancing at the scorched white washed walls and the broken living room window. Umbridge walked up to the door and knocked, waited half second then flicked her wand and the door was blasted into splinters. She stepped back giggling to her self as every one filed in.

Kyle entered and looked around. The Creevey's had taken his warning to heart and had fled like he told them to they had used the portkey that Kingsley had enchanted and had escaped. the men filed through the house searching the rooms staring at weird muggle objects and smashing things. Kyle looked around and with a nod from umbridge he 'searched' the house the feeling returned and he headed up the stairs passing Yaxley who was using his wand to open draws and searching for god knows what.

He followed the strangely familiar Voice in his head as he headed towards a closed door. he opened it and stepped inside closing the door behind him gently. following the feeling he walked over to a chest of draws and opened the bottom draw. he felt around he felt a small disturbance. He pulled out the wand in the waistband of his trousers and muttered.

"Specialis Revelio"

the air shimmered and a small box faded into view in the draw. the box was simple it had been made clumsily by hand it was pine and had a sloppily applied layer of varnish on. he lifted the lid and stared at the merger contents a single Galleon and a few photos some moving some not.

Kyle lifted the coin and the photos out and slipped them inside a pocket of his jacket. He placed the charm back on the box and closed the draw. He sighed as he pointed his wand at the shelf full of photos and mementos and with a noise like the cracking of a whip he began slashing his arm through the air pointing it at different targets destroying the young wizards room. after the room was completely destroyed Kyle opened the door and stepped out almost colliding with Deloris Umbridge.

She looked around him into the wreck of the room, a small grin parted her pouchy lips and she looked up at him.

"Got a bit carried away did we? tsk tsk," She tried to look like she disapproved but her eyes shone with glee "i'll see you back at the ministry… What was it again?" she said looking at him.

"Kyle mam ,Kyle McMillan"

"Ahh a McMillan one of the few Pure blood houses left that hasn't be tainted you should be proud of your name".

With that she turned around her pink jumper clashing with the green wallpaper as she defended the stairs. A few moments later he heard the distinct Crack of Disapparition. Kyle made his way down the stairs pulling at his shirt collar uncomfortably glad that if his suspicions were right that he wouldn't need to were muggle clothes for much longer.

As he left he twirled his wand in the air at his right side and he magically lessened the damage inflicted by the ministry and the death eaters. He stepped into the now dark night and came face to face with some one he hadn't seen since he'd left Hogwarts 3 years ago .The with turned around her tartan traveling cloak flapping in the wind as she stowed her wand up her sleeve. Her stern face was a mask as she looked over to the house behind Kyle it's windows smashed and a sign on the door declaring it property of the Ministry of Magic. She motioned for Kyle to come forward. She grabbed his arm and with a feeling like they were being sucked through a tube they left the deserted street. Wind whipped around him, it howled in his ears as he looked at the sprawling Vally below him, he saw the familiar outline of Hogwarts was spread far below him. He knew he was in the mountains out side of Hogsmeade, he turned and followed the figure of Professor McGonagall into the mouth of a cave.

The wind whipped around Kyle, it howled in his ears as he looked at the sprawling Vally below him, he saw the familiar outline of Hogwarts was spread far below him. He knew he was in the mountains out side of Hogsmeade, he turned and followed the figure of Professor McGonagall into the mouth of a cave. Kyle gazed in amazement at the cave. it had been magically enlarged. the walls were as smooth as marble and maps covered them with magical dots moving and disappearing. there was a long oaken table with seats along both sides. Kyle recognised teachers from the school and members of the Auror office. Professor Flitwick waved his wand and a extra chair appeared it was a tall high backed arm chair unlike the other oaken chairs that all the others sat at. the lumbering figure of Hagrid stumbled in from the cave entrance and the muttering that had filled the room stopped abruptly as everyone took there seats.

"welcome everyone, as you are all no doubt aware he who must not be named has taken over the ministry. we in this room are all thats left, others are out there but they are being followed. The new minister will be inspecting Hogwarts later this week i have already had an owl. i've brought us together to make a plan. Harry potter is in hiding. he is safe and well. I won't say where for your own protection. The Weasleys are safe but being monitored at the burrow. Kingsley is having to head the search for potter who's been declared Undesirable number 1."

"but why am i here? i'm not part of the order, heck i wasn't even part of the DA like my cousin. How come you used the imperus curse on me back at the Creevey's boys place" Kyle asked

"Because" piped up a old lady wearing a hat with a stuffed vulture perched upon it, Kingsley contacted us about 20 minutes ago and told us about what you and a few of the hit squad were doing, going out and helping muggle borns into hiding. we know that you got dean Thomas's family to the border and hooked them up with safe passage out of the country. we also know that you got Penelope Clearwater out she's taking a aeroplane out of here as we speak heading for America."

"Any way it doesn't matter why you were picked. what matters now is the protection of all the other muggle born children. currently the ministry are having a bit of an issue getting hold of the records of the children that have magical talent and are not yet at Hogwarts or that have chosen not to attend. what we must do is make sure all of those children are safe. this means we have to get into the ministry and stop them getting into the Hogwarts information vault in the Department of magical education. Currently the Ministry have only got a small group trying to unlock it because you know who's forces are taking over, the place has gone into disarray we only have a few hours to act. hat is why we need you Mr McMillan, you can get into the ministry and not look out of place."

"Okay i haven't got long till someone finds out that i wasn't sent to the Creevey's house by my boss. and then i'll be in trouble."

"Don't worry about that" said a greying witch in a heelers outfit, "i've already sorted that."

"how?"


	2. not the order

The fierce wind whipped around Kyle, it howled in his ears as he looked at the sprawling Vally below him, he saw the familiar outline of Hogwarts was spread far below him on the patchwork of green fields and forests. He looked at the grounds of Hogwarts. there was a hive of activity at the front gates a huddle of figures stood arms out stretched towards the gates with the Hogwarts boars on. He knew he was in the mountains, out side of Hogsmeade.

He turned and followed the figure of Professor McGonagall into the mouth of a cave. Kyle gazed in amazement at the cave. It had been magically enlarged. The walls were as smooth as marble and bright blue, the walls were adorned with maps that were covered with magical dots moving and disappearing.

In the centre of the cave there was a long oaken table with seats along both sides. Kyle recognised teachers from the school as well as members of the Auror office and what Kyle could only assume was the famed Order Of The Phoenix . Professor Flitwick wondered over he's usual teaching robes must have been for term time only as he was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of the Weird Sisters on it and muggle trainers. Flitwick gave Kyle a warm smile as he waved his wand and a extra chair appeared it was a tall high backed arm chair unlike the other oaken chairs that all the others sat at it looked comfortable. the lumbering figure of Hagrid stumbled in from the cave entrance chatting to a witch whom Kyle did't recognise she wore a long billowing traveling cloak that was tattered and patched. her face was wrinkled and her hair was grey and matted sticking out from under the hood. she shook of the traveling cloak and took a seat opposite Kyle and shook her head from side to side. Kyle watched as the matted grey hair flew back and forth and with each moment the strands seemed to lighten to blonde then to a very familiar bubblegum pink.

Kyle blinked and stared at the now familiar face of Tonks a girl he had been to school smiled his lips parting about to sound his amassment at her being hear but at that moment the muttering that had filled the room stopped abruptly as the sound of Minerva McGonagall's wand let out a shower of golden sparks and everyone fell silent and took there seats.

"welcome everyone." McGonagall began surveying the room through her square rimmed spectacles like she would a class.

"As you are all no doubt aware he who must not be named is back and has taken over the ministry of magic, Rufus Scringor is Dead and Thickness is now puppet minister,Hogwarts is currently surrounded by the ministry and the death eaters although for all intensive purposes they are one and the same."

"But why are they at Hogwarts Minerva?" asked Tonks.

"Because i have been summoned to the ministry, it seems once again the Ministry is interfering with magical education. that is why we are meeting in this cave and not in the head masters office, now back to where i was, I received a message from the Head of the Muggle born registration comity about 2 hours ago. It states that under no uncertain terms are any muggle borns to study at Hogwarts this year. Deloris also demands that i hand over all information about Muggleborns that are currently studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as any muggleborns that are yet to join us."

Kyle jumped as a gigantic fist hit the table and the voice of Rubeus Hagrid bellowed.

"but yer not gona do that are ya Headmistress."

"Of course not Hagrid, that is why we are hear today. We are all those that can make a difference. We must start Like McMillan has, we must find the muggle borns as fast as we can and put them in hiding. so far i have we have found a few but with out this the ministry will find it hard."

She held up a black scroll with the Hogwarts crest shimmering on it.

"whats that Minerva?" asked the deep rumbling voice of Kingsley.

"This is a Identification Scroll." When magical energy first appears in a child the scroll becomes a record of that child. When a scroll is activated its multiples one copy is sent to the Department of magical Education and the other is sent to Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Forgive me Minerva, for asking but if the records are kept at the Ministry of Magic then why are they asking for you to revive them? Asked a elderly witch with a hat stuffed with a Vulture. she opened the handbag she was clutching and popped a sherbet Lemmon into her mouth when she finished her question.

"Do you think Dumbledore would ever leave information like that in the hands of the ministry without making sure that it was safe. the order of the phoenix and the Auror office put up spells so only a true head of Hogwarts could access the room of scrolls. Heck it has even more protection than the philosophers stone did, if anyone who isn't me try to enter the room they get transported to the entrance of the ministry of magic every time. although i have some leeway i can get one other person in there with me to help me to destroy the scrolls. that is why Mister McMillan hear is so important. "

She smiled warmly at him as heads turned in his direction. Kyle shrank back as the rest of the table looked at him.

"Why me?"

"Because, you are the only person who has a reason to be any where near that room and you are the only person hear who hasn't been forced to slip a tale to get hear. We are being watched. Kingsley had 4 death eaters on his tale, i had 7 Tonks was in hiding at Muriel's and Hagrid is lucky that he was with his brother up in the mountains otherwise we'd never had got to him before he got a tale on him. we can't risk anyone knowing what we are doing. Once we leave we can't risk meeting again like this."

"How ya gona get in the ministry though Headmistress?".

"Hagrid has got a point." said the squeaky voice of Flitwick.

"Don't you remember? i was invited" i will meet with the Deloris then i will meet up with McMillan in his office."

"just one thing, My departments on high alert. they've probably noticed i'm not back from the Creavy place already."

"I doubt theres no one in the Magical law offices at the moment because we a all supposedly tracking down Harry Potter. You can just say that you were following a lead wondering if Potter had visited Creavy. its public knowledge in the Auror office that they were chummy we have files on every magical person Harry potter has contact with whilst he is at Hogwarts. Minerva i must leave i left the muggle Prime Minister in a room above Rosmerters bar with all the protection i could through at him."

Kingsley stood up and headed towards the cave entrance.

"Your robes Kingsley" Shouted Mrs Longbottom. Kingsley smiled and tapped his robes watching as they Morphed into a black suite and tie. a ear piece appeared out of know where and he popped it into the right ear as he took the hoop earring out. he crossed the threshold and summoned a broom.

The rest of the meeting went on for another half an hour and one by one People disappeared off to go do there jobs and people turned up to receive missions from Mcgonagall. Mrs Longbottom left pulling out her wand to go make sure a muggle born called Dean Thomas had managed to get away. a Short witch with greying ginger hair was brought in buy the landlord of the the Hogs head. She asked about the boy Dean with worry in her voice before she left quickly to go find a witch called Penelope Clearwater in Devon, the teachers left go find half bloods with questionable parentage and make sure that they were safe. a woman who was the same size of Hagrid appeared and embraced him in a hug. she stayed for only a few minutes before they left to go find someone called Grawp.

Finally only Kyle and Mcgonagall remained. She looked at him.

"Kyle i must be selfish and ask a favour of you."

"Of course if i can do it i will."

"I need you to go some where quickly and put as much protection up around it as you can, i'd go myself but it would hurt to much." He looked at the previously stern face of his old mentor, where the characteristic frown of disproval usually sat there was only pain, her eyes shimmered. but in a second she composed her self."

"where is this person?"

"He is in Scotland by the Lake of Menteith on a small farm. His name is McGregor. He was… He was my Husband. i fear that if this whole event goes sour he may pay the price."

"I'll go at once Headmistress, i'll meet you buy the fountain of magical brethren at 1100"

With that Kyle stepped through the magical barrier and into the darkness. He saw the familiar view of Hogwarts but it was un naturally quiet, the golden light that usually shone through the windows had all but gone but from the great hall where shadows flitted from within the castle. Although the wind was howling the rest of the night was silent. He ran his piercing blue eyes over the spot he'd know since he was 11 before he turned and took a rocky trail further down the stopped and stepped into the air sucked in a deep breath and turned on the spot.

He felt the all to familiar feeling of twisting and turning and being sucked through a tight pipe backwards before he felt his feet on solid ground once again the air was full of the sent of pine, and tree sap.

The wind blew gently through the trees making the pine needles rustle, he heard crickets and in the distant the faint hooting of a owl. This area reminded him of the forbidden forest but above the him through the trees he could see the fading stars hang above him in the early morning was about to stepped forward when he herd a faint rustling near by.

He stood as still as a statue he felt as if time have frozen around the him. He was about to move again when he heard the snap of a twig he sucked in his breath and slipped his wand into his hand.

Kyle saw the figure emerging from the tree line in front of him and head to wards the farm house that he hadn't even noticed in till the figure had started towards it even though it was not even 100 yards away. Before Kyle could think a wand had emerged from the figures cloak the voice of a man spoke in a voice that Kyle recognised from somewhere. He felt his wand twitched and Kyle prepared to jinx the man in the back right between the shoulders when his hearing tuned into the spells that were being muttered. The figure wasn't trying to hex jinx or curse the place he was shrouding it in protective enchantments, not just any enchantments but powerful ones ones he'd learnt not at Hogwarts but only after he'd joined the Hit squad. Some of these spells were so strong even the ministry had forbidden there use without authorisation form the inter wizardgamot .

Kyle stood for almost and hour trying to get a good look at the man who was casting such powerful enchantments his eyes strained he saw back hair fly in the early morning light but before he could focus any more the man turned on the spot with a faint pop and disappeared.

Kyle looked at the house, or to put it in a better way he tried to, every time he tried to focus on the house he'd just been staring at he got distracted and his eyes glazed over no mater how hard he tried if fact the harder he looked the more distracted he got. He turned away and waved his want in the general direction of the place, adding a few jinxes and protective hexes just for good measure. he turned on the spot and disappeared.

Kyle appeared just out side the front gate of his small home by the sea he looked up at the small path that lead to his front door and his eyes traveled up to the real reason he'd moved here. the view. above him there stood the ancient magical strong hold. last used buy the muggle ministry and the ministry of magic in the second world war. He saw through the layers of muggle repealing spells and saw the true face of dover. White cliffs scorched and burnt, cracks ran like scars across the face of the cliff. He tapped his wand on the front gate and a key shimmered in the previously empty air. He reached out his right hand and felt the coolness of the metal in his palm he unlocked the gate and slipped inside locking it again.

as he stepped through the gate he felt a huge sigh of relief, no one could get him here. This cottage had been left buy his mothers father a pureblood wizard who had fort in the second world war.

His grandfather had been there on the final day of the wizard part of the war on the battle field where the biggest battle in history had happened. He watched as The wizard of Numengard threw curses at him and the ally troops, and he saw that moment when two wizards appeared in the centre of the fight wands whirling through the air, he watched as a young Albus Dumbledore blasted apart every barrier that Grindelwald through up, he watched as a army of inferi rose from the ground. He stood there like every other living soul and watched as with a scream of anger Dumbledore slashed his wand through the air like a whip and a giant tongue of flame burnt every inferius, His grandfather swore that a name had be screamed from Grindelwald seconds before he was disarmed and he fell to the ground incased in ropes.

Kyle also remembered the day a few weeks back when he had received the letter from the ministry telling him that his grandfather had been finally been found dead by ministry officials after a year of searching for him. His body had been displayed hanging in the sky like a grotesk marionette with the Dark mark hovering over him.

Kyle ran his fingers over the roses as he walked up the path. His grand father had enchanted the garden so the flowers could grow even hear in the sea breeze. He remembered. Got to the front door, it was unlocked as usual because if the death eaters could break the war time enchantments put on this place a lock wouldn't do a darn thing. thats what his grand father would always say. He ran his hand over the badger on the door knocker, the gold as polished as it had been since the day his grandfather had first built this place.

with a gentle push the door swung forward and Kyle entered, boxes lay un opened all along the corridor. Kyle flicked his wand and one box opened its contents flying around the house to find there new home, he flicked his wand again and it was transfigured into a paper swan the flew up to land on one of the support beams, Kyle looked at a grandfather clock on in the corner and sighed, it was barley half past 6, he went upstairs shedding his clothes as he went and climbed into his bed in the master bedroom. he pointed his wand at the clock buy the wall and let his eyes slowly close.


End file.
